Nymphadora Tonks and the Wolf Professor
by JazzyLittleMonster
Summary: Tonks is on an undercover misson in POA Hogwarts. Begins at the start of POA and subsequently becomes AU. RemusTonks, with all the old favourites making an appearance. This is so addicting, my third fic already! Comments welcome!
1. The Mission

_This is so addicting! For my THIRD fic in no less than three days, I'm going to attempt something longer than a oneshot._

_Summary: Remus/Tonks centric, but all the old favourites will be making an appearance. Begins at the start of HP and the Prisoner Of Azkaban and subsequently becomes AU. Tonks is on a mission at Hogwarts._

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to J K Rowling._

_Author's Note: Bet you're sick of hearing from me? Well, here goes number three...Hope you enjoy it! Comments and criticism very welcome. :)_

**Nymphadora Tonks and the Wolf Professor**

"Aaaargh!"

The mess of violet spikes protruding from Tonk's large quilt swore violently as a moving model of the Weird Sister's lead singer proded her sharply in the back with its guitar whilst belting "Good Morning Sunshine" at the top of its voice.

"Stupid wake-up alarms!" she grumbled, as a hand shot out and grabbed her wand and she blasted the tiny figure away.

Tugging the quilt tighter around herself, she snuggled back down. A few moments later she was startled awake again by a loud thump and a piercing screech, ending with a soft "plop", as something landed against her feet. She grudgingly rolled over and accepted the letter from her owl, Picklewick, who had begun to peck his way up her bed. Unfolding the parchment, she read:

_Nymphadora Tonks _(she groaned),

_Get up, now!_

_As your supervisor, I shouldn't have to remind you that today is a vitally important day! Today you begin your infiltration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Minister is in enough of a state as it is with Black on the loose and Potter running away last week. The last thing he needs is you compromising your mission by missing the train!_

_Be at platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock promt to begin your surveillance of Potter. You are very lucky to have been entrusted with an important task for your first mission. In my opinion, too important to be given to an irresponsible young girl. Prove me wrong!_

_Remember Nymphadora, I'm always watching!_

_Alastor Moody_

The second groan at the mention of her first name was overtaken by a wail of panic as she glanced at the clock in the hand of the tiny figurine she had blasted to the floor earlier.

"10:30! Bugger!"

Tripping over her own feet as she stumbled to her wardrobe, she grapled for a pair of trousers. For lack of anything else, she made do with the old pair of jeans she found stuffed in the corner on the bottom shelf. Then, retrieving last night's robe from the floor, she stumbled over to her regulation Hogwarts case, marvelling at her ingenious instinct to pack the night before. Grabbing hold of the case, and her broom which lay nearby, she apparated to Paddington Station, shouting to Picklewick to meet her at Hogwarts. Tonks crashed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters at ten fifty-nine, and barely made it onto the Hogwarts Express as the whistle blew and the train sped away.

She located Harry's compartment without too much difficulty, and grinned brightly as she slid open the compartment door. She had morphed her features to appear younger, but she kept them as her own, so she wasn't surprised when their eyebrows raised as they took in the vivid violet of her short, spiky hair.

Scanning quickly, she took in the occupants of the carriage. She recognised Harry immediately, although she'd obviously never met him before in person. To his right was a gangly boy whose red hair was almost as shocking as hers. To his left sat a girl with bushy brown hair and an air of importance. And finally, in the far corner of the carriage a man was slumped against the window, dozing. He looked about ten years older than her, and rather wear-worn, with tatty robes. But Tonks barely registered these details, as she chuckled inwardly at the fact he was sleeping. Stifling a yawn, she wished she could be doing the same. However, she had a mission to attend to. So she widened the cheery grin plastered to her face and addressed the half of the compartment that wasn't snoring,

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks! I'm new, this is my first year at Hogwarts. Do you mind if I sit in here?"

"Are you a first year?" The red haired boy looked a little surprised.

"Nah. I'm joining in the third year. I only just found out I'm a witch, and Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to make a special exception."

"_Tonks_?" The bushy haired girl was still eyeing her hair appraisingly. "Is that _really_ your name?"

Tonks gave a genuine chuckle. "Well everyone calls me Tonks. And you'll_never _know my real name, so don't even bother asking" she winked, and continued, "So can I sit here?"

"Yeah of course" Harry nodded. "I'm Harry" he said, and everyone waited for the inevitable recognition...When Tonks merely smiled, Ron asked increduously "Haven't you heard of him? Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Oh yeah, I think I read something..the one who thwarted You-Know-Who wasn't it?" Inwardly berating herself for forgetting to feign amazement at meeting Harry Potter, Tonks tried to cover up her mistake. "Nice one there, good job Harry" She winked again and took a seat between the sleeping man and the girl, who was now talking quickly, introducing the rest of the group.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley."

"It's Ron!" The red haired boy interrupted, blushing violently and shooting her a glare.

Hermione continued unperterbed, "And this appears to be Professor R J Lupin, although we don't know what he teaches yet. But we think it's_got _to be Defence Against The Dark Arts because as far as we know, that's the only vacancy. Have you read the books for this year? It's going to be awfully difficult for you to catch up on three years of school..."

Tonks zoned out as Hermione continued to chatter, apparently to herself,since the other two had begun a game of exploding snap. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, hoping to follow the example of the mystery professor and get a bit of rest before they arrived. She was just beginning to doze off, when a sharp squeal of breaks and several frightened screams shot through her relaxation, making her shudder. Alarmed, her eyes sprang open. The carriage was pitch black...


	2. Chocolate and Confessions

Startled, Tonks lept up.

She could feel her heartbeat in her throat, and an icy cold dread rose in her stomach as she recognised the presence of Dementors. Plunging her hand instinctively into her robes for her wand, she caught herself just in time, the words "Expecto Patronum" half-formed on the tip of her tongue, as she heard a hoarse voice next to her echo them.

She sat down rigidly. She'd nearly blown her cover.

Fortunately, the rest of the carriage hadn't seemed to notice in the wake of the Dementor intrusion. Everyone was crowded around Harry, who was whimpering on the floor, gently being roused to consciousness by the Professor.

"Here." Without thinking, she had taken her half-eaten bar of Honeyduke's chocolate from her jeans pocket and offered it to the Professor to give to Harry. For a moment he looked at her, a curious mixture of surprise and admiration in his warm brown eyes. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze and stammered,

"I..I mean for Harry..it's..the Dementors...you know..", she shrugged and turned to the window, embarrased that the entire carriage was now staring at her, and positive she'd just given herself away. It hadn't been until Auror training that she'd learnt about the chocolate!

She still felt the heat of his appraising gaze linger. If only she could inconspicuously cast a freezing charm on her burning cheeks! After an eternity, the Professor's tired face broke into a small smile.

"Why, you must be the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met!"

She noticed Hermione make a sound that could have been protest or jealousy. The professor continued,

"Not many young witches would know to administer chocolate at a time like this."

_This is it_, thought Tonks. _Now he'll say that I can't possibly be a..._

"You'll have to let me know what house you're in. I'll be sure to award ten points for excellent applied knowlegde."

He winked, and turned back to Harry. A few minutes later when he was sitting, somewhat shakily in his seat, the Professor turned to Tonks for the proffered chocolate. His thumb brushed her forefinger as he took it from her. It was long and calloused, with a jagged scar near the nail. As it brushed, Tonks felt something unfamiliar in her stomach, like she had shallowed a chocolate frog mid-jump. She felt a blush creep into her pale cheeks again.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Professor Lupin. I will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Professor Lupin was addressing the carriage as a whole, and Hermione immediately jumped into conversation with him, introducing Harry, Ron and herself.

"And who is this intelligent young witch?"

Tonks realised, with great surprise, that he was refering to her!

"I'm Tonks", she managed a smile, but felt her blush deepen.

"Tonks? That's a highly unusual first name. Though I'm hardly one to talk myself..."

"It's not my first name." Tonks interrupted, wondering if it was possible to become any redder. What on earth was the matter with her? She could feel the blood pounding in her cheeks.

"Oh, no?"

"No. But I despise my first name, so please just call me Tonks."

Lupin chuckled a little, "As much as I would like to oblige, I'm afraid, as your teacher, that will not be possible." He waited for her reaction, and when she began to pick obstinately at the hem of her robes, he assumed a playful tone of voice,

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..."

A giggle slipped out of Tonk's mouth before she could stop it. His deep brown eyes had sought hers out, and she found herself telling them,

"Alright...it's Nymphadora"

She spoke at almost a whisper. But the others, who had been half-listening to the conversation, caught her name, and Ron audibly stiffled a laugh. However, Professor Lupin replied with sincerity, still not breaking the shiver of energy that seemed to be passing between them as their eyes remained locked,

"That's not so bad at all. Quite beautiful infact, in my humble opinion." For a second, there was silence between them, and Tonks felt like the bottom was falling out of her stomach. She was suddenly self-conscious of how violently violet her hair was, and wished she'd had time to brush it.

"And my name is..." he moved a fraction of an inch closer to whisper, "Remus", and Tonks found herself inhaling deeply to see what he smelled like. Musky. Delicious.

With a slight jolt, the train stopped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved immediately to grab their belongings, chattering excitedly. Tonks reached for her case, pleasantly dizzy, and felt Remus Lupin behind her, lifting it down.

"Thanks" she murmured, and ducked out from under his arms, grasping the handle tightly.

"You're most welcome, Nymphadora"

Her scowl stopped before it formed, when she saw the twinkle in his warm brown eyes. She felt a foolish grin spread across her face, but didn't care.

"I'll see you first lesson, then Professor" she bubbled, and skipped out of the compartment. Tonks hurried to catch up with Harry, inwardly glowing at having not tripped over her case until she was safely out of his sight, on the platform

_Author's Note: Before you judge Remus and think him a bit of a dodgy old bloke for even entertaining the idea of flirting with a third year student, I should explain something that I wanted to put into the fic, but at the moment I don't know if it'll fit anywhere..._

_Tonks is entering the third year because her mission is to keep an eye on Harry. But in her "cover persona" she is the age of a seventh year student, and has been allowed into the third year because she's never studied magic before. Thus, Tonks is able to mostly keep her natural appearance, maybe morphing a few years off, and just look like a seventh year who looks old for her age. ;)_

_Hope that clears up any issues about the integrity of Remus' good character!_

_Second Note: Great big, loving thanks to those who reviewed theprevious chapter - Mouseykins and gothicpotter. Your kind words are very much appreciated. :)_


End file.
